total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett
Scarlett was a camper of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team B, eventually, she merged and her true nature was revealed. She was a finalist in the season, but lost to Jasmine. She returned for Total Drama: Redemption Island. Personality Scarlett comes off as a very nice person, smart, intelligent and entirely normal, Scarlett didn't gain many friends through child hood. Instead, she listened to arguments, and since then she has loved ease-dropping and mischief. At the time she still had her common interests at heart, but as Scarlett grew her common interests faded, with exception of the mischief side of Scarlett, which still rumbles inside of her, just when no one realizes, and the mischief side is a force to be reckoned with... In Season 2, Scarlett becomes more friendly, at first to her team, but then to others, however she stull backstabs, even if she really doesn't want to, it is in her nature, however, she still softens and is generally quite a lot nicer by the end of the season. Coverage Season 1 In Hide And Go Stink!, Scarlett is introduced, she doesn't speak until telling Sugar she can hide in trees, to refrain from getting her attire dirty. When Scarlett hears Chef, she dashes off, scouting for a new hiding spot, she bumps into Shawn, as Chef notices them, she calls him a friend, they run off again and try to hide with each-other, but are saddened when it is announced that Chef had spotted them and did not need to tap them, as Shawn had originally thought, she tells her team that she indeed try. At elimination, Scarlett remarks that Rodney didn't try. Scarlett is then announced safe, much to her happiness. Scarlett tells her team Shawn did indeed do more than Rodney, Rodney tells everyone Scarlett must be jealous of him, Scarlett watches Rodney leave and when he proclaims about a showmance with Jasmine, Scarlett asks him about everyone back home, but before an answer is given he is cannoned. In Bogus Barf Brunch, Scarlett completes a level of the challenge, to which Ella congratulates her. In the confessional, Scarlett laments about the friendship between Sugar and Max. Ella and Scarlett both refuse to eat, and as a result, there team are sent to the ceremony. Max is switched to Team A at the ceremony, instead of being eliminated, Scarlett had minimal reaction to this. In Torture and Terror!, Scarlett tells Topher that she will not need an alliance, Topher questions her decision, Scarlett doesn't give any answers to him. However she tells him that if he ends up merging, she'll align with him, Topher confidently tells her he will merge. Scarlett questions Topher's muttering, but Topher denies he said anything bad. Ella mentions someone named Edgar, Scarlett ponders if it is an elf, Ella admits it's a bird. She then re greets Topher, who asks her about the alliance, Scarlett tells him to worry about the challenge at hand. Scarlett is shocked when the challenge is mentioned, and even goes into the confessional to further express her deep shock. However, when Max is happy with the challenge, she is crept out. Scarlett is the first person to do the challenge, she does it with ease, though is way at first, everyone is shocked at her strength, including Chris. Scarlett remarks in the confessional that there is a reason to be smart. Scarlett is concerned about Max, and comments multiple times during his challenge, saying that he looks like he is going to be devoured, she also repeats that it is weird that Max is not fazed by torture. Scarlett makes it too the final 4 in the challenge, but fails much to her annoyance, when Chris reveals the final 3 standing are eliminated, she is shocked, as she was previously rooting for Topher to win the challenge for them, Scarlett points out that she had just escaped elimination, and that she was very lucky to do so, Scarlett is also the only contestant to notice, Sugar hopping out of the cannon and darting off. In Super Showdown, Scarlett's first appearance, mentions her sighting Sugar resisting elimination from last episode, she proceeds to look for Sugar but bumps into Shawn, and Leonard. They both say Sugar isn't on the island, Shawn becomes convinced, but Leonard tells Scarlett that he has a device which shows Sugar isn't on the island, Scarlett is suspicious of whether he is telling the truth. Scarlett tries to cheer up Ella, at first it appears she failed, but Ella is cheered up and proclaims that her and Scarlett are best friends. Scarlett also converses with Jasmine before the challenge. When Rodney's return is announced, she has not a single reaction. In the challenge, she hits at Max, when she is aimed at she ducks, she also hides behind Ella, who was the first one to get out on there team as a result. When Ella is out she expresses fake annoyance, she quickly hides in the confessional. Scarlett boasts that no one will find her as she has all the correct supplies. She is one of the final 4 in the challenge, but quickly gets hit when trying to make it out of the confessional. She calls it stupid, when Leonard is trying to hit Rodney, she screeches at him to move, to which he does. Scarlett is to busy trying to find Sugar later, but then it is announced Rodney lost the challenge for them, Scarlett is shocked. At the ceremony, Scarlett is the first to be declared safe, she isn't happy about Ella being in the bottom 2 and is shocked when Ella goes, when it is revealed 3 people voted for her, Scarlett is even more shocked, it is worth noting that Scarlett did indeed vote Ella off, being one of those three people, she technically indirectly caused Ella's elimination, by making Ella be the first one on there team to get out. Scarlett is first seen reading something in Happy Fourth of July!, when Shawn interrupts her and asks her what it is, she tells him it is her diary, Shawn speaks again, Scarlett snaps at him. She is then seen stuffing what she was reading down the toilet, flushing it to make sure it disappears, she reveals to the camera it was not her diary. Scarlett takes the lead in the challenge, she climbs with Shawn ahead, she demands Rodney and Jasmine follow. She tells Leonard he fell off, and that he should start climbing again. Scarlett manages to get ahead of Shawn. She however, is targeted, rocks are thrown at her, and Leonard even grabs her leg, Scarlett kicks Dave, who then holds onto her arm. Shawn hits Dave, allowing Scarlett to win the challenge for her team Scarlett demands that Leonard is voted off in place of Max, then in the confessional says that it was probably not Leonard sabotaging, just failing, she then chuckles to herself evilly. Scarlett, at elimination, pretends to be shocked at Leonard's elimination. In the following episode, Rise of Evil, Scarlett mentions that she won the challenge in the recap, Chris tells her that nobody cares. presumably off screen, Scarlett had mentioned Topher to Rodney, she acts as if she is happy that she is back, but she is not. Scarlett gives Topher the details on the alliance, in the confessional, she calls him them idiots. She goes as far as reminding the viewing audience that when Rodney goes, and when the team looses again, one of the alliance members will have to go. Scarlett suggests Scarlett Fever as a name for the alliance, which Topher likes, she then wonders when the challenge is. During the challenge, Scarlett asks Topher if he wants to lead, which prompts Chris to pick Topher as head chef, Topher ignores Jasmine suggestions, provoking Scarlett to stir the plot by saying Topher hates Australians. Scarlett and Shawn are paired together, when Shawn wonders who Scarlett is voting off, Scarlett lies and says she does not know. It is presumed that Scarlett gave Rodney the idea to sabotage, as she questions, with a sinister tone, where the idea could have come from. Shawn almost injures Topher, but Scarlett stops him, when they finish making the second course, they high five and hug. She quickly apologizes and le's go, when the first course receives a negative reaction, Scarlett protests that she did not make that, instead they made the second, Scarlett and Shawn are happy that there course received a perfect score. Scarlett isn't happy about the score, when it is announced they lost, her and Shawn blame Topher. She spots Topher before the ceremony and calls him unwell, Chris announces the ceremony is starting so she says goodbye to Topher and makes her way to the ceremony, she is safe at elimination and Max is eliminated due to almost poisoning Chris, she is in the bottom 2, but she protests that she made the perfect course, earning her the last marshmallow, but her fellow teammate is spared, as Max is eliminated. In Hot Air Baboons, Scarlett kisses Rodney, hoping to distract and possibly eliminate him, this makes her alliance members, who are Shawn and Jasmine mad at her. Rodney is eliminated later that night. In Drop Dead Dancing, She asks Sky for tips and practices, however she doesn't show her routine as Shawn wins immunity before she can show hers, she tries to find Sugar and happily boasts when Sugar is discovered. She is declared safe at elimination, much to her delight. In Calling All Aliens, she hides with Beardo and Samey and advises them throughout the challenge, eventually she is caught, upon hearing that she can catch the others, she tries to catch the too, she catches Beardo, but fails to catch Samey, she in in the bottom 2, yet Samey and Shawn spare her and instead eliminate Sky. In Hotdog Party, She greets Beardo and Samey, incorrectly spluttering Beardo's name, Samey reveals that she had made a picnic. In the confessional, Scarlett reveals Beardo reminds of her dog, who is deceased. Soon after, she accuses Beardo of punching her and uses what he saying to seem like he is admitting it. Samey is fooled and cries with Scarlett, Shawn defends Scarlett accusation, prompting Beardo to bash Scarlett, she runs off momentarily, but returns when the challenge is announced. The challenge is clearly difficult for Scarlett, she is yelling, screaming and at a point goes green. Scarlett eventually pukes over Beardo. Scarlett is declared safe, to which Beardo continues objecting to, Scarlett firmly believes Shawn wouldn't sabotage her and when he is eliminated, she ends the episode by revealing her true self, she reveals she bribed Jasmine, much to Shawn's shock. Scarlett reveals that she simply hassled Jasmine and made her eliminate Shawn, without bribing her. Scarlett then accuses Jasmine of being evil, again the confessional, she reveals she is simply setting off her next target. In Pig Brawls And Waterfalls, Scarlett is revealed to have gone bald, she blames everyone around her, to which they deny it. During the challenge, all begin targeting her, Samey reaches to her, and seems to establish a true friendship, Scarlett has seemingly stopped being mean, her and Samey converse, Beardo dislikes there friendship and is greatly against it, Samey then lets Scarlett win, creating a rift between Beardo and Samey. Scarlett is declared safe at elimination. During Samey and Beardo being in the bottom 2, Scarlett interrupts the ceremony to reveal she never did go bald and she takes off her bald cap, she admits that she did to get Beardo eliminated, but she values Samey's friendship a lot more, Beardo and Samey almost get into an argument, Scarlett tries to stop it. Samey and Beardo continue to get into an argument about Scarlett, Beardo never gets into the cannon, the disagreement escalates and it culminates in Samey beginning to sob as Chris concludes the episode. In Playa Des Losers, Scarlett reveals she is playing Samey, when Samey over hears, she covers it up, by saying it was a joke, in the confessional she thinks Samey doesn't believe her. Scarlett realizes Samey heard, due to her forgetting to close it. Samey and Scarlett continue to bicker, but they eventually realize that Jasmine isn't with them and that Chris hasn't announced the challenge despite it being time. Scarlett tries to convince Jasmine otherwise, when Samey informs her of her villainous status, it is not known whether she is convinced. Scarlett boasts that she eliminated Beardo in the confessional happy, the challenge was announced to be at PDL, Scarlett feels she will go, and is indifferent. Topher asks Scarlett if he can have the money, Scarlett gives no reply, she gains votes to win from Amy, Leonard, (much to her shock), Sugar and Shawn, meaning Scarlett is safe. She hopes that Samey goes, and is very prepared, she sits back and observes the tie breaker. She is delighted when Samey is announced eliminated, she makes Jasmine her new enemy only to add drama to the finale, Chris finishes the episode, asking the viewers who will win, Scarlett screams that she will finish victorious. In Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, Scarlett steps out before being introduced, and tells Max to stop boasting, otherwise she'd laugh to much. When announced that she is on the Brainiacs, she instantly yells that Harold is not on it, Harold is angered by this. Scarlett quickly reveals to her team that she'll be nice to them, and only them. A moment after, Beardo sees Scarlett and is disgusted, Scarlett greets him much to his confusion. When it's announced DJ is allowed to be immune until Episode 2, she at first screams angrily, but calms down. Scarlett greets Dawn, who knows her by simply reading her aura. Due to Chris telling the contestants to say what they thought about there teammates in the confessional, Scarlett reveals that after she broke her arm she learned no one had any morality, with exception of Shawn, but his repugnant smell still made Scarlett disgusted. She goes onto to say her teammates are not making it easy to be nice to her. She is seen talking to B, calling him the only decent one here, complimenting his silence and smarts. When picked to act as Trent, she gets cheers from Ella, who she snaps at to shut up, as Trent, she greets the other competitors and falls short and mentions Gwen in the end, however she earns a 3 out of 5. She is seen in the confessional, insulting Harold and saying it is not a surprise to why he is not on the Brainiacs. Due to Rodney's performance, she manages to injure Trent without noticing a thing. Scarlett, after being told by Noah that she likes Max, tells Harold to shut up after he joins in, Max believes she does really like him. She ignores Ella, who tells her to be nice. She arranges with Noah to bury the hatchet, as Anne Maria uses Scarlett by pointing to her and addressing her as Max. Noah agrees, but mumbles that she is gullible, which Scarlett does not hear. Scarlett is happy with second and asks B is he is, the two high-five, Ella rushes to Scarlett, who is trying to get to Beardo, Scarlett instantly tells Ella to move. She asks Beardo and Noah who is near who should go, Noah tells Scarlett she stood and when being reminded that there team won, he remarks in his sarcastic tone, that they cannot push her in the lake, confusing Harold, Scarlett reveals Noah was being sarcastic, Harold thinks that she is referring to himself. Scarlett and Noah high-five after Noah comments on Harold and his intelligence. Scarlett remarks that Rodney's elimination was much like his previous one in Hide And Go Stink! but goes onto say he sucked and that they should party. In The Teams' Song, Scarlett is seen trying to awaken Bridgette, she reveals Bridgette slept after being introduced. Scarlett sees B, and says to him that she knows nodding is cool. When Noah asks why she keeps injuring Trent and what her problem is with him, Scarlett says nothing, B and Noah glance at each-other, which she does see. She tells Harold to quit being loud, due to him yelling at Amy moments prior. Scarlett sees Ella as she greets her, Scarlett tells Ella to leave after calling her an idiot slave. Harold then insults Scarlett, and Scarlett tries to pit Ella against Harold this fails and she yells at Ella to go, which she does. She yells that Harold and LeShawna had nothing. Scarlett commands her team, before LeShawna takes over, incorporating some of her idea's into what she is yelling. When it is challenge time, Scarlett counts them in, so they are time, Chris stops them and calls it awesome. Scarlett is last seen just before the ceremony, she is seen high-fiving B due to them winning the challenge. In The Tug Of More, Scarlett joking says she never expected Beardo to hit someone, referencing Season 1, when Scarlett pretended to get hit by Beardo. During the challenge, she helps her team win, by reciting a statistic, she also says that Harold's bossiness should eliminate him. Later, she also recites another and tells them to pull a certain number of times and is praised by her team members who find that she was correct as the team win the challenge. In The Pi Contest, Scarlett greets Noah, wondering where he is from. She says she wants LeShawna to go, due to her being connected to Harold, who she wants to beat up. Scarlett says someone on her team needs to go home, either LeShawna or Beardo, Scarlett says she wants Harold alone, (so he can beat him up), while she reminds herself Beardo is a woman beater. During the challenge she groans in the confessional, due to them being in the lead, and also in the confessional growls that Dawn is her next target. She yells at Max at elimination, telling him he sucks, even though Eva is a threat. In The Puzzling Place, Scarlett is seen saying that many have been questioning why she wants Harold alone, she admits she wants to strangle him, seeing nothing concerning in doing so. She is then greeted by Beardo, who yells, she asks why he does so, she is not happy when Harold joins the team and later agrees with Noah, insulting his intelligence. During the challenge, she finds clues, towards the end she finds a clue, which Trent snatches off of her, the clue ended up being the one with the coordinates on how to escape, Trent escapes, along with many others, Scarlett runs out after him, while Noah is inside, waiting for Scarlett to read the clue, she yells at him that Trent took it, and she informs him that Trent had already escaped. At elimination she is declared safe, in the confessional she says Noah lost them the challenge, it is unknown, however if she did actually vote for him. Season 3 Trivia *Scarlett caused six elimination, these include, Leonard, Beardo, Rodney, Ella, Topher and Shawn. *She caused Beardo's indirectly by becoming "nice" (in reality lying) as a result, Samey and Jasmine voted him, Scarlett and Beardo however both voted Jasmine, Scarlett reveals in an exclusive shown at PDL that up against Jasmine she knew Beardo would loose and just wanted to one-up him one last time. *She is the one of the three contestants so far to be in the bottom 2 two or more times as she was in the bottom 3 times in all, along with Rodney (3 times) and Max (2 times). *She never eliminated five contestants. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team B Category:Merged Category:Antagonists Category:Complete Contestant Articles Category:Antagonist Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Team Brainiac